


樱花乱02

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	樱花乱02

他的手向一目连领口伸来，一目连下意识地闭了闭眼睛，只觉得胸前一凉，是荒扯着他领子直接把上衣拽开了大半。紧接着，腰间的丝缎被拽散，柔软的布料从腰下硬生生被抽掉，其间夹杂着丝帛撕裂的声音，也不知腰带到底有没有被扯坏。衣衫已经完全披散开来，一目连不知为何反而平静了些许。于是他睁开眼，用那双碧绿而明澈的眼瞳看向荒。  
灯笼微弱的光在房间的一角摇晃，荒盯着他，逆光的光线明灭之下看不清他的表情：“转过去。”  
还没等一目连作出反应，他便伸手捞起一目连的腰，将对方翻过身去。他沉默着在一目连腰下塞了个枕头，伸手撩开对方衣摆，将一目连浑圆的臀暴露在空气里。他没再去拿什么药膏，而是直接把两根手指硬生生捅了进去。数月没用过的地方被粗暴侵犯，一目连一瞬间绷直了腰际，他吃痛，却硬是咬着牙没叫出声音。  
“不久前才叫人上过吧，嗯？”荒并拢手指在一目连体内缓缓抽动，嘴上说着一目连难以想象会从他口中说出的下流话，“就算这样还这么紧，怪不得讨男人喜欢。”  
一目连伏在榻上，身体难以抑制地配合着荒的动作抬起腰——久旱的身体最会寻找快乐，一目连这副身体又天生善于接纳，即使没有润滑，身体也在短暂的刺痛后迅速变得柔软而湿润起来，甚至从后穴中往复抽动的手指那里品出了隐约的甘美快感。况且——一目连感受着身前已然羞耻地挺立起来的部位，不由苦笑——自己居然在被施暴的此时，可耻地情动了。  
到底是喜欢上他了。  
他衣衫凌乱，样式素净端庄的和服还披在身上，下身却是完全裸露的，臀部高高翘起，粉红的穴口顺从地吞吐着荒的手指，画面淫靡而绮丽。荒却没什么心思欣赏，他感受着对方一开始紧窒干涩的后穴逐渐湿软下来，便抽出手指，沉下腰，一口气顶了进去。  
“唔……！”他听见一目连被硬生生咽下的呻吟声。对方跪伏在自己身下，粉色的短发已经被汗水打湿，不甚服帖地黏在白皙的脖颈上。荒的一只手覆在对方背心，能感觉到对方温热的身体上传来细微的颤抖。但即使这样，荒也没有停下来的意思。  
他开始摆动腰部。一目连的体内太紧，被柔软肠壁紧紧缠住的紧窒感逼得他要发狂，他难以自抑地一次次将下身抽出来大半，又狠狠顶进去，看着身下人窄小的臀缝勉力吞吐着他紫红的肉茎，耳边淫靡的水声逐渐响起来，呼吸不由得粗重了几分。  
有那么一瞬间，他想就这么俯下身，在一目连的颈侧落下一个吻。可身下人的身体内部湿得太快太厉害，被温热包裹着的感觉虽然依旧紧致，抽动却已逐渐变得不那么困难，触感由略微干涩逐渐变得湿润粘腻。这本该是犹如置身于天堂的美妙体验，可荒一联想到这般敏感的身体是怎么被塑造出来的，便只觉得胸口窒闷。他狠狠向对方身体内部顶动一记，感受着内壁瞬间的绞紧，嘴上不依不饶地冷笑：“居然能湿成这样，真是跟女人似的。”  
在前线的时候，他见过军中的武士和女人偷情。那是一对在半掩房门后以最野蛮原始的体位交媾着的男女，很奇异的，只是从门口匆匆而过的简单一瞥，他却记住了那时那个女人痛苦又欢愉的脸，空气中弥漫的汗水味道和腥气，以及他们交合部位不断流出的透明液体。恐怕，这天底下随意向男人敞开身体的男人和女人，都是这样的吧？  
一目连却在这时扭头看他，这还是他今晚第一次作出顺从之外的反应。他今日为了掩饰眼角伤痕而故意画了红色眼妆，眼角那一抹红像极了情欲颜色，眼底带着湿气，可碧绿眼瞳中透出的视线，却与这一副情色媚态截然不同——没有沉溺放纵，也不摇尾乞怜，而是带着隐约的愤怒与悲哀。  
荒没来由地心底一窒，这个眼神代表着什么，他不愿去细想。他只能逼迫自己放弃思考，将精力投入到眼前性事的欢愉上。于是他抿紧了唇，沉默着将深深顶进对方身体的阳物抽出大半，又狠狠地再次插进去。  
窗外有风呼啸而过，墙角灯笼的光不安地摇晃，在墙上晃动着映出交缠的两人被拉长的影子。情爱犹如一场漫长的酷刑，一目连跪伏着承受着身后人既快且重的抽插，快感与隐约的痛感在体内交织，他恨不得晕过去，可他却完全无法左右自己。他自嘲地想，荒第一次时间就不短，这次只能更长，你只能这样清醒地承受着，命里注定。  
身后人又是一记狠狠的顶撞，抽出时茎身若有若无地摩擦过某一点，一阵难耐的酥麻感顿时窜上脊椎。一目连猝不及防，快感使他霎时绷紧了腰，后穴难以抑制地绞紧，唇间溢出一声急促的喘息。随即他才意识到自己的失态，慌慌张张地想要掩饰，荒却像发现了什么，他调整了下角度，接下来的每一次撞击，竟全是精准地朝着那个点而去。  
体内最敏感的一点被反复刺激，沿着脊椎窜升而上的快感逼得一目连头脑晕眩，身体发软。偏生荒还刻意放缓了抽动的速度，柱身在脆弱的身体内部不轻不重地往复碾磨，连带着快感也搞得不上不下。一目连呼吸急促，快感让他后穴不由自主地痉挛，身体因兴奋而微微颤抖着，他只能徒劳无功地摇着头，想要拒绝这一切——  
他不怕疼痛，却最怕在这种时候让荒看到他沉溺于情欲的丑态。  
但荒显然注意到了。他伸手环过一目连纤细的腰肢，那只手向下探去，最后略带迟疑地握住了对方身前那根东西。它早已完全硬起来了，或许荒先前还不知道，但一目连一直知道。事已至此，他也不必再徒劳挣扎。他干脆自暴自弃地抬起腰，随着身后人的动作摇动身体，主动去寻找那最甘美的感觉。  
他如愿听到身后人呼吸急促了起来，而后加快了抽送的速度。  
在这狭小昏暗的和室里发生的是一场不完全实施的强暴，实质上它已经变成了和奸。高潮时的感觉是眩晕的，大脑一片空白之时，一目连看到墙上荒谬可笑浮世绘图案的鲜艳色块，看到色块上映出的他们的影子，还有在视线角落，一张缓缓从书案上飘落的素色纸笺。  
有微凉的液体溅上臀部，荒在最后关头抽了出来，像上次约定的那样射在了他外面。一目连却没心思赞许他的好心，他趴在榻上，仿佛被抽空了力气，喉咙干涩，一句话也说不出来。他低头看着身下层叠而凌乱的锦色丝被，背后传来衣料的悉索声，他当然知道那是谁，可他没力气回头看他，也不想回头看他。他听见那人站起身，似乎又在原地站了很久，才拉开了身后的那扇门，转身离开。


End file.
